


Someone To Care

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x10 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Mason Hewitt is a cupcake and a treasure, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Derek had returned to BH with Braeden and had been the one to find Scott instead of Melissa? Spoilers for 5x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Care

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was so hard to watch. Seriously I was a wreck watching Scott die. And seriously, I hope they address his death and the side effects that is bound to have in 5b.

**Someone To Care**

Of course the minute Derek stepped one foot back into Beacon Hills everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. He knew as soon as he and Braden had arrived into town that something was off. She had come back to track down Malia to warn her about the desert wolf but he decided not to go with her, he could sense that he was needed somewhere else. A strong whiff of the scent of blood drifted into his nostrils as he breathed in the cool night air and he frowned. He followed where the scent was coming from and it brought him to the Beacon Hills library.

“What the hell happened here?” He muttered to himself before opening the doors and walking through to see that the library had been completely trashed. He blinked for a moment, taking in the trashed shelves, the upturned and broken tables until his eyes settled onto a young black guy at the other side of the room. His eyes landed on a body that lay beside the man and he took another sniff only for his eyes to glow gold in alarm as he recognised whose blood it was that he was smelling.

“Scott!” he yelled across the room causing the teenager to jump out of his skin at the abrupt interruption.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Derek Hale, what the hell happened to him?” Derek demanded as he finally made it in front of Scott’s unconscious and bloodied body. If he didn’t know any better he would think the alpha was dead but there was no way he would believe that was possible. “Why is he just lying there and bleeding? What happened to the library?”

Seeing that the man in front of him clearly cared a lot about Scott, Mason’s expression twisted into one of sympathy mixed in with his own sadness for the selfless alpha. “I’m sorry man but he’s dead”.

“He’s not dead. What happened to him?” Mason frowned at Derek’s angrily insistent tone but answered his question anyway.

“I came in when Liam was about to kill him-“ The older man turned to look at Mason with an incredulous look on his face.

“Wait his beta Liam?”

“Yeah it’s the super moon tonight. He was way out of control and he thought that killing Scott would save the girl he liked”.

“Are you kidding me? Who put that idea in his head?” Derek growled out.

“This guy Theo, he’s been lying to the pack for a while now. He was the one who killed Scott. He said he wanted the pack to be his”.

“Like any of Scott’s friends are going to follow a psychopath and his murderer” Derek scoffed. “Speaking of his friends, where are they and who are you?”

“I don’t know. Liam went to Hayden and I’m Mason, Liam’s best friend”.

Derek’s eyes scrutinised the sophomore closely. “You stayed with Scott all this time even though you thought he was dead?”

“Derek, Scott _is_ dead. I couldn’t let him die alone”.

The former alpha turned away from the human and bent down beside Scott’s body. He felt his pulse but there was nothing. His skin was rapidly cooling and his face was pale, lips blue. Derek felt his insides freeze in reaction. Scott was really dead. Then he felt his anger flare to life and he decided that there was no way that he was going to accept a world without Scott McCall in it. He shifted into his beta wolf form and took a deep breath in, gathering as much momentum as possible before letting out a loud, angry roar that almost shook the whole room.

Mason leapt back startled as Scott’s red eyes flashed open and he roared in response.

“Derek?” Scott coughed, the life returning to his face and lungs.

“You’re okay now, Scott. You’re alive”.

To Mason’s surprise, the gruff man gathered the other teenager into his arms and cradled him close like he was a baby. Scott began shaking at the warm embrace and it took Mason a moment to realise that Scott wasn’t just shaking, he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it, nay or yay?


End file.
